


Reverence

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Cygnus comes to bathe with Ikki and show his devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverence

**Author's Note:**

> Uses taichara's name(s) for the Black Saints. (thx)
> 
> For Season of Kink, 'worship', lightly edited from the version appearing on my DW.

"Lord Ikki?"

"What is it?" Ikki questioned. Black Cygnus - Nikki - was lingering near the edge of the warm pool the Black Saints had sectioned off for bathing. Since taking over leadership, Ikki hadn't been interrupted when taking his baths, so Nikki's presence was a bit of a surprise. Ikki didn't actually care, though. He had no particular modesty and there was room for one of his strongest to bathe as well. Since his defeat, Nikki had become resolutely loyal. 

"I wanted to offer my... assistance," Nikki said quickly as he stepped forward. 

Ikki opened his mouth to question that before realizing it might be best not to. Whatever Django had encouraged... Ikki was not sure he wanted to know. But then again, it could be innocent. A breath later, Ikki's curiosity got the better of him. 

"Only if you want to," Ikki said. "Django's rules no longer apply if you don't want them to."

Quickly, as Ikki averted his gaze, Nikki stripped down and stepped in. 

"I can wash your back or your feet or your hair," Nikki offered as he made his way over. "I've wanted to offer... "

"Black Cygnus - Nikki," Ikki replied flatly. "Don't..."

"Let me show you my devotion," Nikki insisted. He stepped over to Ikki and leaned, kissing Ikki softly before Ikki could react. Ikki froze, surprised, but then let Nikki kiss him again, harder, different from stolen kisses with Esmerelda. He didn't want Nikki to pull away, but finally, Nikki did. 

"Up a step," Nikki said quickly, gesturing to the next rocky tier of the pool. Nodding, Ikki pulled himself up and grabbed a towel to put over his lap. Only his calves and feet stayed submerged as Nikki gathered up a bit of gritty soap and a cloth. 

Ikki wasn't sure he'd ever had anyone wash his feet before. He was sure he'd washed Shun's, at some point, but not... Not like this. Ikki expected to feel awkward and exposed, but as Nikki took his left foot in his hands and started a slow and firm massage, he didn't feel self-conscious at all. Each motion was surprisingly deliberate, soap and cloth and firm rubbing that didn't take long to work its way through Ikki's body to settle beneath the towel Ikki had tossed over himself. 

Holding in a comment, Ikki glanced down to see if Nikki had even noticed. For a split second, Nikki met his gaze then quickly looked down - he'd definitely noticed. And, Ikki realized, had even been expecting that sort of reaction. 

"Nikki--"

"May I?" Nikki questioned. "Let me, Lord Ikki..."

Nikki's pleading gaze was enough - Ikki nodded and carefully, Nikki pulled himself up onto the next to ledge to kneel near-reverent between Ikki's legs. Ikki ran his hand through Nikki's dark, damp hair as Nikki pushed the towel aside and leaned down to lick the glistening tip of Ikki's erection. 

This was new. Ikki had touched himself, on occasion, but never made much of a habit of it. Nikki's hands on him felt completely different, and Nikki's tongue... The heat of Nikki's mouth felt unlike anything Ikki could previously have described. He was going to come, quickly, and he didn't really see any reason not to. This was what Nikki wanted and what he wanted, too.

Nikki sucked hard, taking more of Ikki's erection into his mouth and then pulled back, bobbing a few times as Ikki kept stroking his hair. 

"Nikki--" Ikki managed. HIs black swan... Nikki ducked low, taking Ikki in deep to the base and that was all Ikki could handle. He bit back a moan and shuddered, pulling Nikki's hair a bit as the world went brighter and hotter than any volcano ever could. 

Vaguely aware of Nikki swallowing and pulling back, it took Ikki a moment to look down at where Nikki had half-slumped, hands beneath the water eagerly working over his own erection. 

"Nikki?"

Nikki froze, black hair half-obscuring his eyes as he looked at Ikki. 

"Lord Ikki, I--"

"Let me," Ikki replied as he reached to pull Nikki to him. 

"But Lord Ikki..." Nikki didn't protest through, and it only took a couple of quick strokes for Nikki to come in white spurts over Ikki's hand. Nikki clung to him even when Ikki guided them back down into the chest-high water to wash away the stickiness. 

"I got you dirty..."

Ikki didn't reply - he could see where this was going.

And he didn't think he had any reason to complain.


End file.
